Broody, Broody vampire
by JudyNFran
Summary: Call me Yami... For I am a creature of darkness, so it's only fitting I be called as such..."


I sat brooding in the corner, almost sulking in the small amount of shadow the well lit room allowed. Adjusting my sunglasses I looked out to where my light was happily putting water on to boil. He had invited his friends over, it seems...  
  
I licked my lips, running my tongue over my canines that were near crying out to--  
  
"Mou Hitori no Boku, would you--"  
  
"Yami," I said tensely. "Call me Yami..." For I am a creature of darkness, so it's only fitting I be called as such...  
  
My lighter refection gave a sigh. "Fine... Yami..." He shook his heads lightly. "Everyone's coming over so could you please either come out from the corner and act normal or at least go back into the puzzle?"  
  
I shook my head. "I'm sorry if you're ashamed of me, my light... but I will not go back to that coffin..."  
  
Yuugi sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Mou hi-- I mean, Yami... It's not a coffin and I'm not ashamed of you. I'm just... concerned."  
  
"As you should be... You don't know what I'm capable of... of if I can control myself..." I said, broodally.  
  
"Yare yare..." Yuugi sighed.  
  
I sat down in a chair, trying not to his at the brightness of the lights as they shone down on me. Time had passed, though I do not know how much, as time has little meaning when you are immortal, and my light's friends had arrived, chatting among themselves, oblivious to the peril my existence placed them all in.  
  
"Hey Yuugi, if yer double feeling okay?" Jounouchi asked my light. I gave a small bitter smile.  
  
My light gave a sigh. "You guys remember how there was this marathon of vampire movies on earlier this week? Well, he stayed up all night watching them all and now he's convince he is one."  
  
There was a stunned silence. "That's just... insane..." Jounouchi said.  
  
Let them think it was insane. I couldn't help what I was...  
  
"Tell me about it," Yuugi sighed. "He wants me to call him Yami now and calls me his 'light' all the time and he keeps trying to make me buy him a cape... it's really starting to get tiering... And he won't sleep, even though I told him if he's using a physical form he has to, and he won't go back into his soul room either, calling the puzzle a coffin."  
  
"He's cracked then?"  
  
Yuugi nodded. "Jiichan won't let him in the shop anymore, he kept staring hungrily at people's necks. It was creepy."  
  
Further conversation was stalled by the door opening.   
  
"Sorry I'm late," Yuugi's pale haired friend apologized as he walked in. My eyes narrowed, noticing how pale he appeared, and how he almost nervously adjusted the collar of his turtleneck, tugging it upwards.  
  
Slowly, I rose to my feet, walking over to the boy. "He's one too, isn't he...?" he asked softly.  
  
Bakura blinked. "What...?" he asked, utterly confused. He gave a cry of mild panic as I grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it down, confirming what I had suspected.  
  
His neck had marks on it, marks I knew all too well, as I had nearly inflicted them upon my light, as well as others.  
  
"Mou Hi-- Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed, pulling my hand away and getting in between me and the boy, who quickly covered his neck again, putting a hand over where the marks were.  
  
"He has bitten you..." I said slowly, looking at where the Ring was surely hidden beneath the boy's shirt.  
  
"Bakura-kun...?" my light asked his friend in concern. "Don't tell me Yami no Bakura watched the vampire movies as well!"   
  
Bakura blushed slightly with a nod.  
  
"So what, we have to item spirits walking around thinking they're vampires?!" Anzu exclaimed.  
  
"Eh? No!" Bakura protested. "He doesn't think that he's-- that would be silly!" the boy smiled. "He just..." A blush crept up his pale cheeks. "My yami likes blood," he explained in an embarrassed voice. "So he thought it would be kinky to play that he was one..."  
  
"... Kinky..?" Honda repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Bakura nodded. "We've been bonking like bunnies," he confessed with a smile.   
  
"... You've been having sex with a more fucked up mirror of your self? That's sick, Bakura!" Jounouchi exclaimed.  
  
"Hey!" the pale haired boy scowled. "It's no sicker then you and Kaiba-kun's--"  
  
"HEY!" Jounouchi's face was red. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that!"  
  
I shook my head and retreated back to my seat. He could try and cover, but I knew... you couldn't hide what you really were, the darkness always---  
  
"Yami? Shut up."  
  
... stupid Hikari... 


End file.
